Evil Powers
by KeffyRules
Summary: It's Hallows Eve and someone has a special surprise for a certain Fitch


**A/N- Ok this is a little one shot idea I had while I was in Russia. Some people may complain that there's not enough sex in it, but I think it's the build up and how the lyrics really could so easily apply to the syncer**

Katie approached the apartment door, a slight thrill of fear running through her as her eyebrow raised. Already the night was off to an interesting start, with the front door being made up so it looked like an old wooden door. She took her key for the door out of her little bag and slid it smoothly into the lock, turning it and opening the door. She stepped inside and stopped in shock, dropping her bag. The whole of the apartment seemed to have been done up, red lampshades now gave everywhere a blood red quality to it and a lot of the walls were covered in red and black silks. Katie tugged nervously at the hem of her short black dress she'd been instructed to wear before closing the door, hearing it click shut, the lock sliding into place. Almost instantly organ-like music blared out from the owner of this apartment's bedroom. Swallowing slightly in fear Katie moved forwards, past the lights and silk walls. The whole place gave off an almost satanic feel to it. As she reached the door to the bedroom drums joined the music and Katie tugged at the dress again. She opened the door and stepped inside. The bedroom was decked out even more like an satanic altar or some weird shit like that. There were skulls dotted around the room and the bed had been made for once, this time with a dark red cover. The dark purple haired girl stepped further into the room. That's when She acted.

The door slammed shut just as the music gained an electric guitar to it's sound. Katie jumped and spun round and there She was. Effy Stonem. Except she looked like nothing Katie had seen before. She was wearing a tight little dress which left little to the imagination and actually had several tears in it around the chest and stomach area, exposing her pale flesh to the other girl. Her long brown hair was straighter then it had ever been before and her face was completely white, with black lipstick and eyeliner expertly applied. Katie swallowed, finding a dry mouth suddenly.

"Babes?"

Effy just smirked and held a slender finger to her lips as the music continued. The brunette advanced on Katie just as the words of the song started.

_I could make a difference, I could change the world. But I have made my choice._

As the words burst out of the speakers Effy's lips moved in sync, as if she was actually speaking them. Katie felt a shiver run down her spine as the girl continued to move towards her.

_I could help the helpless. Become a force for goodness. But I don't really care._

Effy had reached Katie by now and she placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders, never breaking eye contact with her and never even blinking. Katie felt immobilised by those damn eyes.

_And I use my powers for evil. I use them anyway I want. I use them anyway I please._

_It's futile to resist me. Don't want to get in my way. I'll bring this world to it's knees. I use my powers for evil._

Effy continued to smirk as she pressed lightly on Katie's shoulder, forcing her to her actual knees. Katie felt like she had no control over her actions, she was putty in Effy's hands. She'd felt her cunt clench and flood her panties when Effy had pushed her down, it really was as if she had some magical power. Effy looked down at Katie, a superior smile on her face as she cupped the girl's head in her hand and tilted it upwards, pressing her lips against hers. She effortlessly slid her tongue inside Katie's mouth and played tonsil hockey with her for a second before pulling away from her. She smirked as she pulled Katie back up onto her feet. Turning her towards the bed.

_You thought I'd be your saviour. Catch you when you fall. You'd better learn to fly._

Effy emphasised the lyrics by pushing Katie backwards so that she fell onto the bed, back first. Katie had to bite her lip as she watched Effy climb on top of her.

_I've got my own agenda. I've got much better things to do. I just don't care at all about you._

Effy ripped her dress off, dropping it to the floor in pieces, and Katie moaned in lust as she saw Effy's body in all it's pale naked glory.

_And I use my powers for evil. I use them anyway I want. I use them anyway I please._

_It's futile to resist me. Don't want to get in my way. I'll bring this world to it's knees. I use my powers for evil._

The brunette reached down and tore Katie's dress and panties off effortless, leaving both girls naked. As the singing stopped Effy dove down and planted rough kisses all along Katie's body, starting at her lips, and leaving them incredibly bruised, and heading south. As they reached her tits Effy took one in her mouth, biting and rolling the nipple between her teeth. Then she pulled up, staring at Katie with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Babes..." Katie pleaded, only to be cut off by Effy's syncing of the song once more.

_And I use my powers for evil. I use them anyway I want. I use them anyway I please._

_It's futile to resist me. Don't want to get in my way. I'll bring this world to it's knees. I use my powers for evil._

The singing ended once more and Effy returned to Katie's body, planting soft kisses on her body as she travelled down again, punctuating each kiss with a lyric.

_Powers for evil_

Effy reached Katie's stomach.

_I use my powers for evil_

Effy had reached the top of the girl's shaved cunt, she hovered over her centre for a moment before planting a kiss on Katie's thigh.

_Powers for evil_

She planted a second kiss on Katie's thigh, who by now was withering in delight and frustration, desperate to be fucked by the teasingly hot girl.

_I use my powers for evil_

At last Effy relented and planted a kiss on Katie's pussy before sliding her tongue into the wet folds. Katie moaned as she felt Effy get into a rhythm as her thumb also rubbed her clit. She was already so worked up she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

_I use my powers for evil_

Hysterical laughing followed the line and Katie managed to lift her head to see that, for once, Effy wasn't syncing along. She was watching Katie, her eyes staring unblinkingly at her before she dipped her head down once more, this time managing to slid a slender digit in as well as her tongue. Katie moaned and clenched the covers in her fists.

"Fuck! Effy!"

She cried out as the laughing continued. The whole situation, the teasing, the atmosphere, the song and, most importantly, Effy's ministrations all conspired to bring on the motherfucker of all tidal waves of orgasms in Katie. She screamed in delight and climax as she came, her juices gushing out.

_Powers for evil. Powers for evil. Powers for evil._

Katie lifted her head to see Effy, finishing off the song, her cum dripping from the brunette's mouth and almost making Katie climax again over such an erotic site. The song ended and the music player clicked off. Effy smirked at Katie as she moved over so she was laying opposite the purple haired girl. Katie's juices were still dripping from her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Happy Halloween Katiekins!"

**A/N- Well there we go then, I hope you enjoyed that ;) I struggled for a bit in which couple this should be. Keffy or Naomily, in the end I thought the lyrics suited Effy more then Emily.**

**Btw, the song is called I use my powers for evil and it's by band called lesbian Bed Death.  
**


End file.
